


Hell is other places

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes a deal with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is other places

Will Graham was desperate. He knew he could stop killers but he wasn’t at the top of his game.  
He could understand their motives, but he couldn’t convince anyone that he was right.  
He was twitchy and lacked confidence, so no one believed him.  
He needed a confidence boost.  
There was a myth about a crossroads you could go to and a bargain to be made.  
So he went there.

*  
The wind was hissing and it was biting cold.  
Will burnt the parchment he had acquired from a mysterious lady who kept bees, and waited.  
There was a man there now.  
He wore an ornate suit and his eyes were a shade of red.  
“What is your pleasure?” he enquired in deep, sonorous tones.  
“I need confidence,” said Will.  
The demon smiled. “That’s a strange request. You already possess an almost supernatural gift of empathy.”  
“Yes, but like Cassandra no one hears me when I speak truths.”  
“Very well. You shall have your confidence and let it serve you well.”  
“For ten years? Then what?”  
“You are going with me, my dear.”  
“To hell?”  
“Not so. I can make it good for you.”  
Will blushed and wondered what that meant.  
“What is this?”  
“I will be beside you these ten years. “  
“Why?”  
“You need my help. You won’t remember this until it’s time to go.”  
Will felt his mind start to repress the memory.

*  
He gained the confidence he needed, and he worked with Jack Crawford and brought killers to justice.  
His psychiatrist was most helpful.  
Will was no longer a Cassandra, but a man to be admired and gossiped about by Freddie Lounds’ readers.  
Will had good insight but he never caught his worst nemesis, the Chesapeake Ripper.  
He knew he was missing something.

*  
Will fell in love with his best friend, and it vexed him.  
He suspected it wasn’t required but after he killed Randall Tier he had to tell him.  
Alana had rejected him, and he knew he was awkward at such things.  
He was proven wrong.  
“My lovely boy,” said Hannibal. “I do love you.”  
“People rarely do.”  
“I do. I’m not most people.”  
“I know and that’s why I love you.”  
“Would you like to go upstairs?”  
“I think so, yes.”  
Will let himself be seduced and was consumed with desire.

*  
They lived together for years, Will gave support to his sort of adopted daughter Abigail, and Hannibal proudly watched him solve all sort of cases.  
Will killed a few people, and it weighted on him even though they were all killers.  
Jack lost his wife, and they all mourned her.  
Beverly left to go to Chicago and be a PI.

*  
“Now we must leave,” said Hannibal.  
“Where to?” asked his husband.  
“Ten years have passed and now you will remember.”  
“You were the demon..”  
“I am. “  
“So, are we going to hell?”  
“Even I can love, so no. We are going to my home to live together.”  
“Your home is not hell?”  
“Define hell, Will..”  
“Not catching the Ripper but falling in love with him. “  
“So it is your idea of hell?”  
“No. I made a vow. I keep my promises.”  
“We shall be happy, Will. Your dogs will go with us. We’ll leave Abigail to Alana.”  
“I think that’s for the best.”  
“I will make you happy.”  
Will nodded as he was dragged away to the demon’s lair. Hell would be anywhere without his love, and this wasn’t it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: A crossroads demon is a demon you summon at a crossroads and you get one wish that you enjoy for a decade before you go to hell. Will summoned Hannibal.


End file.
